Different World, Same Story (Hopefully!)
by Dolphinsplash12
Summary: Best friends Lauren and Shaina find themselves caught in the world of How to Train Your Dragon. Will they be able to keep the story the same, or will their stay become a little more complicated than they would like it to be? (A collaborative story with Turtlefarts27)
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note from Dolphinslpash12: Hello! So, this is a collaborative story that I am writing with my friend and honorary sister Turtlefarts27. We were talking the other day about writing a fanfiction together, we both love How to Train Your Dragon, and thus this story was created. Hope you all like it!**

**Author's Note from Turtlefarts27: Hellos! So, I wrote a story with one of my best friends, Dolphinsplash12, and we would like to share it with you! So, this is a story about Dolphinsplash12 and myself going through the How to Train your Dragon movie, as we try to keep the movie on track and make friends with all the characters. Or enemies. Not positive which, yet. Dolphinsplash12 is referred to as "Satina" and "Shaina" throughout the story. I am referred to as "Lauren" and "Laurel" in the story. These aren't our real names, they're changed because of obvious internet safety reasons.**

**Lauren's POV**

I chase after Shaina in the forest while she screams, "Can't catch me!" She continues to run with me chasing her, until she stops dead in the middle of the path. I run up faster and tag her. "You're it!" I say. She doesn't respond. "Shaina? Yoo hoo? Anybody home?" I wave my hand in front of her face and finally realize what she's looking at. An enormous boulder, with a circular dragon carved in it. Like from the movie ,How to Train Your Dragon. There's a dragon carved into a rock in the middle of a forest, where no one would find it. Gee, I wonder how that happened. "Nice one, Shaina. Real mature, still playing practical jokes at the age of 16. Real mature." I laugh.

"I didn't do this."

"Sure, and I'm a fairy princess. How did you manage to do it? What did you use, a hammer and chisel?"

"I told you, I didn't do this." She walks up to the boulder and examines the carvings closely.

"It's pretty old, not a practical joke. See the edges, they're really weathered. They aren't sharp anymore."

I have an "aha" moment of realization. This is real and genuine and real. Oops, I already said real. So, why don't we touch it? I walk over to the rock and attempt to touch it. I get a slap.

"Don't touch it!" she slaps my hand away from the thing, "You don't know if it's magical or not."

"I thought I was the superstitious one! Besides, why would it be magical?"

"Because it looks like it is! So, if you're going to touch it, poke it with a stick. A very long stick."

I find a stick. "I FOUND A STICK!"

"GREAT! NOW POKE THE ROCK!" I get ready to poke it.

"Here goes nothing." I poke it. Nothing happens. The forest is still a forest. The boulder still has the carving. I'm still alive.

"Well, I wonder if it's magical!" I say sarcastically and turn to see Shaina. She's wearing some ridiculous fur coat and really large boots.

"And I thought the stone was impressive. I had no idea you'd take it this far!" I say, though I am a bit concerned when I look down and find that I too, am wearing a thick and equally as ridiculous outfit.

"I didn't do this! How many times do I have to tell you? I'll get you!" She proceeds to run after me.

AHHH!" I proceed to run away from her. I don't want to be tackled.

**Shaina's POV**

I chase Lauren back through the forest, tripping over at least two or three tree roots as I go. Of course, my new, comically large boots make it a bit more difficult to run too. I told her not to touch the rock! I catch up to her after another few tree roots, but we both freeze as we see something large and black falling from the sky.

"That's one heck of a crow." Lauren says.

"I told you not to touch the rock." She sticks her tongue out at me but then looks back over in the direction of where the thing went down.

"Should we go check it out?"

"I think we have to."

Neither of us can pass up the opportunity for such an adventure. We begin walking over, and hear a great roar coming from the direction of the 'crow.' We look at each other but since we both have a tendency for forgetting to use common sense, we continue to head towards it.

We come across a small clearing in the forest and find the source of the roaring. It's not a crow, no, definitely not a crow. It's not a bear either. Standing in front of us is an angry, midnight-black dragon. A Nightfury, to be specific. It's caught up in a net; its tail is torn and bleeding.

Toto, I get the feeling we aren't in Kansas anymore.

"I told you not to touch it," I whisper.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello! Here is chapter two. Hope you like it!

**Chapter 2**

**Lauren's POV**

"Toothless," I whisper.

"No, I hadn't noticed. We are so dead. I got it! We can go back to the rock! We can make sure none of this ever happened! We won't leave a trace of anything…" She rambles on. I think about our situation, and I know what we have to do.

"It won't let us back. That's how it usually works. You have to do something to get out. Well, maybe we have to keep the movie on track. How to Train Your Dragon. So let's get to the village, come on!" Shaina seems to understand what I'm saying, that we can't go back to the rock, we have to go forward.

"Wait! What about Toothless?"

"We can't! If we help him, Hiccup won't find him and then we'll be kissing our chances of getting home goodbye." Shaina looks reluctantly back at him but sees the sense in what I'm saying. Hiccup has to be the one rescue him.

We stumble around for a bit, until we find that tree that Toothless fell on and broke in half. So we follow it out of the forest and to the village. As we run into the burning village, we see the largest animals we'll ever see. And they're airborne.

I gotta a feeling, woo ooh, that tonight's gonna be a weird night. That tonight's gonna be a weird night. That tonight's gonna be a weird, weird night.

Men and women run around, carrying various weapons in both hands. Fire spews from every corner and we have to maneuver our way around it. I then make my way around Berk like a normal person, as people wish us good morning.

"Where do we get weapons?" I ask a husky gentleman.

"Don't you already have one?" His booming voice asks as he strangles a dragon so close to him and the dragon struggles. Shaina's horrified mouth drops open.

"No, I left mine at… the shop! And my mom dropped it off there, so could you please tell me where the shop is? So I could get my weapon?" He stares at me for a few seconds, doubting my story, but eventually gives up trying to disprove it.

"It's down that path and to the left. Just try not to get burned on the way." He laughs heartily and slaps Shaina on the back which startles her, and she yelps. He doesn't hear her, so I thank him and hurry off to find Hiccup. Maybe he could help us. We have no money, but I doubt they use that here, so Hiccup would probably be fine letting us crash at his house. Yes, that's my plan.

We hurry down the path and are almost set on fire.

"Why is everyone wearing such warm clothes if everything's on fire all the time!?" Shaina shouts so I can hear her clearly.

"Because when it's not on fire, it's probably freezing!" I scream back. We reach the shop, or wherever Hiccup works; it's empty. No Hiccup and no Gobber. He's already at his house, probably. I angrily walk in the weapon-cluttered building.

"Darn it! We missed him!" I say, and kick a bucket.

"Well, you can get your axe tomorrow, Astrid. Hiccup's sharpening it, and I have no idea where he put it." I hear a Scottish accent say.

"Uh, I'm not Astrid, sorry. I'm… Laurel and this is my friend," I wait for Shaina to finish my sentence.

"Satina." She finishes.

"So, could we crash at your house for the night, we have nowhere to sleep and it's," she fakes a shiver, "So cold."

"Um, crash, no. I like a nice clean and tidy house, no crashing." His Scottish accent is so funny.

"Um, that's not what I meant. Crashing, where we used to live, means sleeping. So we asked if we could sleep at your house. May we?" "Satina" asks.

"Oh, ok. Sure, you can sleep at my house, I have a spare bedroom. You can sleep there as long as you'd like, if you help me in the shop. "

"Of course. We also heard about a Dragon Academy? Can we attend?" Satina gestures to me.

"Of course. The more dragon fighters the better. That starts in a few days, after the meeting with the chief, Stoic. I'm Gobber, by the way." Gobber leads us out of the small hut filled with weapons and to his house. Well, at least we won't be sleeping outside.

**Satina's POV**

We follow Gobber to his house near the center of the village. By now, most of the fires have been put out, but you can still see the occasional flame here and there.

We enter the house and Gobber directs us to the spare room upstairs.

"I'm gonna go out and see if there's anything else they need my help with, but you girls are more than welcome to make yerselves at home." He says before heading out.

Lauren and I look around the room for a few moments. There's a desk up against the wall opposite the bed and a giant battle axe mounted above it.

"Think you could use that?" I ask Lauren. She looks from me to the axe and laughs.

"Ha, no. That thing's got to weigh at least fifty pounds."

"Well, you better be able to soon. Remember, you just signed us up for dragon fighting class."

She groans

"Hey! You don't get to complain. It was your idea." I remind her.

"Yeah, but I was thinking about meeting Hiccup and Astrid, not the 'let's go swing around weapons as big as me' part." she groans again and flops down onto the bed thinking about her newest realization.

I laugh and sit down on the bed too. I'm kind of excited that I'm going to get the opportunity to go to the academy. I love old weapons, and dragons have always been my favorite mythical creatures and so getting to study them and see them for real sounds like a lot of fun to me. The fighting part not so much though. I can't even bring myself to use the fly swatter against the flies that wander into my house!

"Hey, Lauren?"

"Yeah?"

"You think that maybe Chief Stoic could be gently persuaded to maybe let us tame the dragons instead?"

"If by gentle persuasion you are referring to dangling him by his beard off the side of a cliff then maybe, but still probably not. Besides, that's Hiccup's job remember?"

"I guess so. I am gonna fail this so badly." I sigh.

Lauren sits up. "Nah, with your extensive and slightly scary large knowledge of dragons, I'm sure you'll do fine. You and Fishlegs will be great pals!" she says smiling widely.

I roll my eyes at her.

"You two can call out the dragon's information on the battlefield together!" she starts laughing at my expression. The laughter is contagious and soon we are both laughing hysterically. It wasn't even all that funny really. That is how Gobber finds us when he walks back into the room.

We quiet down enough for him to say "You ladies are both alright, yeah?" He says looking at us with a very concerned expression. This just sends us into another fit of laughter. He's beginning to look a bit scared now.

"Yeah, were fine. This is perfectly normal."

"If you say so," he replies skeptically. "Well, good night ladies, I'll see you both in the morning."

"Good night," we chorus.

"Thank you again for letting us stay here," I say.

"Yes, thank you"

"No problem." Gobber closes the door, and Lauren and I turn to face each other.

"Did you see his face when he walked in?" Lauren asks. The laughter starts up again.

Poor Gobber probably got no sleep that night.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note from Dolphinsplash12: Hello! Sorry I am so late with updating this! I really don't have any excuse other than schoolwork, but I promise I'll try to be faster about updating the next chapter. Anyway, I hope you all enjoy chapter three! **

**Chapter 3 **

Lauren's POV

"Girls, get up! Time to get to the shop!" Gobber calls from downstairs. I rub the sand out of my eyes before replying, "COMING!"

I shake Shaina a few times before she gets up. "What?" She looks around before groaning, "It wasn't a dream!" And shoving her head back into her pillow. I shake her again. "Come on! I'm sure there's a good breakfast cooking!" I coax. It's true. Whatever Gobber's cooking smells amazing. She perks her head up. Nobody can resist food.

We fly down the ladder to the kitchen. "Good, I made you breakfast. Yummy!" he holds a plate out to us. It smells amazing. "What is it?" I ask. "Scrapple! It's delicious!" Goober wants me to try a bite. I refuse.

The things I've heard about scrapple are nasty. He offers the pan to Shaina who piles a bunch of the stuff on her plate and digs in. I give her a funny look.

"You're actually eating that? You do realize what's in it right?"

Shaina nods her head, her mouth still full. She swallows and replies, "Yeah, I know. I guess it's an acquired taste. I ate it growing up and since I like it, I just choose to not think about what it might be made of."

Gobber offers me the pan again. I firmly shake my head no.

"Well, it's your loss. Come on, let's get to the shop." He leads us down the street.

We walk into the shop, and I'm told to start the fire. And I thought that knowledge would never be useful. I do, and Shaina watches me carefully, so she knows. Then Gobber yells at her to go sharpen a sword.

"Where's the grindstone?" She asks.

As they leave to go find said grindstone, the bell on the door rings and Hiccup walks in.

"Hiccup!" I say. He looks at me confused.

"Should I know you?" He asks.

"No, but by the end of this, you will!" I smile and he must think I'm nuts.

"Okay. Why are you here? To pick on me? Because you'd better hurry up and get it over with." He says to me. I'm the confused one now.

"No, I'm… new in town. I got a job here from Gobber, and I was referring to something else. I'm not a bully. I wanted to help you." I say.

He raises an eyebrow. "Why would someone like you," He gestures to all of me, "Want to help someone like," He points to himself, like he's a piece of rotting cheese, "Me?"

"You just gestured to all of me." I say the same way he did in the movie, and Hiccup looks suspicious.

Hiccup, but you're so cute! Stop being so pessimistic. I'm nice! Haven't you ever met anyone nice?

"Hiccup, I want to help you, but you're not one for making first impressions. Haven't you ever had people be nice to you? Because, if you haven't, you'd better get used to it." I walk away. That wasn't very nice, was it?

I turn around, "We're going to start this over. Starting now. Because before wasn't very nice. I'll see you at dragon training?" I look to him. He cracks up.

"Me? Dragon training? You're obviously crazy. How long ago did you lose your sanity?" He looks to me, and I'm shocked and hurt. His face goes straight.

"I'm sorry. No, you won't see me at dragon training. I'm what everyone calls the "runt" of this tribe. And that's not good when…" Hiccup stops, looks to me, and figures it's not good to tell me who he is.

"When you're the chief's son?" I ask, knowing the end of his sentence. His eyes bulge.

"How do you know so much about me? What's you're deal?" He looks me in the eye and whispers this to me.

"I have no deal. Well, I have a deal, but it's not what you think. I'm not completely normal, but you don't need to know that. I'm like you're guardian angel, or whatever you'd want to call it. Nobody is supposed to know. You have to do what you would normally do, even if I wasn't here. Do you understand?" My face is straight, and Hiccup looks a bit frightened, like a short 15-year-old girl talking is scary.

He's speechless.

"Do you understand?" I ask again, with more intensity.

"Yes." He nods slowly, and seems unsure of himself.

Who knows? Maybe I am scary.

Shaina's POV

"Satina! Go over and sharpen some o' those weapons over there, will ye?

"I'd love to, but where might one find the grindstone?"

Gobber shows me to the back corner of the shop where a pile of dull axes, swords, and various other dangerous looking instruments are scattered on a table next to a grindstone.

"Ye know how to use one o' these?"

I nod my head

"Okay. If ye have any questions, I'm sure my other assistant Hiccup will be in soon and would be more than happy to help ye."

"Thanks!" I say and head over to take a look at the weapons laid out on the table. I choose a battle axe as my first task and sit down. Thank goodness for my love of the medieval ages and the renaissance.

After a few minutes, I come to the realization that I am probably not going lose a finger, hand, or arm and finally get the hang of it. As it turns out, watching demonstrations at festivals is much different from actually doing it yourself though, and it's not nearly as easy as selecting "Elven Mace" on a list of weapons that can be improved either. It is a lot of fun though. I'll enjoy that feeling while it lasts. I'm sure after weeks of doing it, it will lose its factor of being special and fun. That's what my mom told me about grocery shopping when I was little anyway.

After I'm about halfway through the pile of weapons, I have a visitor. Hiccup walks in with a slightly scared expression on his face.

"Hi there. Um, Gobber asked me to come see how the sharpening was going."

"It's going well. I don't believe we've met. My name's Satina. It's nice to meet you!" I hold out my hand to him.

Hiccup reaches out and shakes it. "My name's Hiccup."

"Did you just get here too?" He asks me, looking in the direction of the shops front with a wary expression.

"Yeah. I'm guessing you already met Laurel?"

"You could say that. So do you have 'special guardian powers' or whatever she said she had too?"

I raise an eyebrow. What exactly did Lauren say to him? And she told _me_ not to do anything to change the plot.

"No, and Laurel doesn't either. Gobber told us about you. She just has a fondness for weirding people out like that." Thankfully, he believes the lie, and looks relieved.

"That's good to know," he says. "You need any help with those weapons?"

"I should be good, but thanks for the offer. It's actually pretty fun."

"We'll see if you're still saying that in a few weeks." My suspicions about the fun deteriorating are confirmed. "Are you two going to be around that long anyway?"

"Yeah. Laurel signed us both up for the dragon fighting class. Will we see you there?" I ask, even though I know the answer.

Hiccup laughs. "Do I look like I'd be much help fighting dragons to you?"

I laugh along with him but not for the same reason he is. I'm going to get to mock him now when he actually shows up to the classes.

"Hiccup! Come help me with this over here!" We hear Gobber yell from somewhere in the shop, followed by a loud crash and an "I'm alright!"

"I better go see what he just dropped. See you around." Hiccup says

"Bye!"

Hiccup walk back into the front of the shop. Well he seems nice. I mean, I know he was nice already from the movie, but it's still cool to meet him in real life. I can't wait till dragon fighting class!


End file.
